New Beginning or Not
by Kaoz Of Slytherin
Summary: AU After the final battle hogwarts has crumbled and Harry and Ron have died. Hermione decides to try again somewhere new. What if her past follows her? Find out!
1. moving on

Chapter 1

Hermione looked out of the plane window as she was flying over the Atlantic Ocean. She was on her way to America! To Florida nonetheless! You would think that she would be excited, but all she could think of is why she was going there.

_FLASHBACK:_

It was the week before school ended and exams were over as of today! Even Hermione herself was relieved. She was sitting between Ron and Harry, or as she thinks of them 'her big brothers' eating at Hogwarts end of examinations feast. As usual the food was absolutely delicious with; steak, pork, mashed potatoes, salad, and an assortment of other food. Having eaten enough to be comfortable full (unlike Ron and Harry who were still eating!) she leaned back to talk to Ginny.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and smoke everywhere. It took a mater of seconds for the smoke to clear and when it did Hermione couldn't help but gasp in horror at the sight before her!

Hundreds of men in black cloaks and hoods preventing anyone from identifying them were poring in through a huge hole in the wall at the Slytherin part of the hall.

Dumbledore only took a moment to recover from the shock and ordered anyone from forth year and down to leave the hall to the evacuation fireplace that had been set up just in case something like this were to happen. The older students had already taken out there wands and were prepared to defend the younger ones and themselves. A loud scream was herd as a shockingly bright green light went soaring towards Hannah Abbot. Time slowed as Ron yelled out a lookout to Hannah right as the curse hit. Hannah crumpled to the floor. Dead.

Hermione looked over to Ron to see tears starting to build up in his eyes. Ron and Hannah had been going out since the beginning of the sixth year and it was plain to everyone that they were very seriously in love.

Ron looked ready to break down and cry but he knew that he had to fight.

After that a gruesome battle had begun. Cruses were flying every direction. The screams of those being tortured with the Craticus Curse or any other curse was almost overpowering to Hermione. Fortunately all the extra training with Harry Ron and Dumbledore helped her to focus solely on the fight. While Hermione was dueling with ManChair, someone yelled _Crucio_ behind her. Instant pain filled her. It felt like she was being stabbed with white-hot knives…. Over and over again.

Ron heard her blood curdling screams looked over to where she was and started to run to her. Lucius wasn't one to miss opportunities. With excellent aim he shouted _Avanda Kedivara!_ Ron fell right at Hermione's side. If anything her screams got even louder. Then the pain stopped.

Severus Snape came up behind her after killing Pettigrue while he was cursing Hermione. He bent down next to her and tried to help her up. She wouldn't move, she just kept looking at Ron. Ron one of her best friends, though they sometimes they fought there is or was a deep bond between them, was dead! This cant be happening she kept thinking before she started to cry. She heard some of what Snape was saying: "need…. Hospital wing…. Nothing… Ron" was all she heard but t it was also all she needed to hear.

" Ron my dear friend, I hope that you will be able to be reunited with Hannah. I'm going to miss you so much. Goodbye Ron I'll miss you so much!" With that she kissed him one last time on the forehead and closed his once bright eyes, and got up. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at Snape and said, " Thank you for helping me, but now I have to go."

She was starting to walk away when her incredulous looking professor stopped her "Mrs. Granger you can't be serious you need to get to the Hospital now! You were under the Craticus curse for and extended period of time there could be…" He was cut off by Hermione saying "I understand what you are saying, but I am not going to leave now. Besides I feel fine just a little sore" truthfully she was in horrible pain. And was struggling to not let it show in her voice. "I'm not leaving and once again I thank you for your help.

Now you might have thought that she was being a ungrateful to someone who had just probably saved her life but they were in the middle of a fierce battle and even Hermione couldn't figure out how all that happened without them being cursed at!

Sometime during all of the commotion all the fighting had stopped to watch two people in the middle of the hall. One jet-black haired 16 year-old with very focused emerald eyes that could make you melt by looking at them stood across from a tall pale man with dark brown hair and haunting scarlet eyes.

This was it the final show down.

"Give up Potter, even your precious Dumbledore couldn't beat me! And you think that you a mere child can do what he couldn't! Give up know and I will make it quick and possibly painless." Sneered Voldemort.

" Your problem Riddle is that you always underestimate me! Well that is going to be your downfall!" Shouted Harry.

Voldemort shot a quick Avanda at Harry but with his Qudidditch skills Harry dodged it just in time and shot one right back at Voldemort. Voldemort not expecting him to dodge the curse wasn't prepared and got hit squarely in the chest. A look of surprise passed over his face and them he collapsed. Harry had done it! He had won!

Hermione was running over to Harry when a bright light surrounded him. Harry was lifted off of the ground and soft hissing noises surrounded him as he went ten feet in the air. The light that was surrounding Harry turned a shocking green and shot through Harry. Harry looked to be at peace during this whole process. When he suddenly went limp Hermione screamed. Slowly he was lowered to the ground and laid down.

Hermione rushed over to him and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't. She was starting to get frantic and shook him and started to yell for him to stop playing with her and wake up! Why wouldn't he wake up?!

Someone from her left started to laugh and said "Well, well if our master had to go then at least your precious Potter went with him!" jeered Lucius. Anger and hatred filled Hermione. Power radiated from around her. Ignoring the pain from the Craticus Curse she shot up to face him. "You bastard!" she screamed at the now in charge Death Eater, right before running and tackling him to the ground and knocking his wand out of his hand. She stood over him with her wand aiming at his heart and whispered 'rot in hell' before saying the two deadly words.

Five of the remaining Death Eaters who were close to Lucius shot the Crucius curse at Hermione at the same time. The pain was so unbearable that Hermione couldn't help but hope for herself to go unconscious, but for some reason she stayed aware until the curses stopped and she fell into the blackness feeling someone picking her up and carrying her away.

_END OF FLASH BACK:_

Hermione had woken up 6 weeks later to find out that over half of the students (even counting the younger ones) had been killed during that attack, and that she was seen as some sort of a hero. But what shocked her the most was that most of Hogwarts had crumbled after the attack was over. Seems that it was one last gift from the Death Eaters. Hermione wanted to leave her past behind now that she had nothing left -the Weasleys', her parents, Dumbledore, most of her friends, and Harry and Ron had all been killed.

So here she was on her way to North Americas finest Wizarding School Vollart School of Sorcery to try and start anew. Unaware that her past will be a lot harder to forget then she thought.


	2. Vollart

Chapter 2

'Wow' was all that Hermione could think as she looked upon what is supposedly Vollart School of Sorcery. In front of her was the most breath taking sight that she had ever seen! Surrounded by the ocean, and palm trees Vollart looked like a tropical paradise!

Hermione couldn't help but wonder if all Wizarding schools were amazing in there own ways. Hogwarts is… was… a castle that you would imagine in fairy tails, and now this! And the location. Hermione always was one for the warmer weather, and at Hogwarts it could be freezing!

'Man I wish that Harry and Ron were here to see this' Hermione thought eyes starting to sting at the thought of her best friends. She still hasn't gotten over the thought that they wont bug her about spending all if her time with her studies, her giving them advise when they are having girl problems, or any of the things that she wont ever get to do with them again.

By the end of this thought, Hermione had silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been trying not to think about her friends, because she knew that she would cry, and she knew that they wouldn't want her to morn over them for too long. It was very hard because in the back of her mind she always thought, 'why not me instead?', 'why did the have to leave me?', and 'what am I going to do?'.

"Stop it Hermione", she told herself "you can't do! Get a grip!".

Whipping of the remains of her tears, Hermione walked into her new home.

Two days! Only two days until the rest of the students arrived. Till she saw their reactions to having the last of the 'golden trio' grace their campus (like the _Daily Prophet_ put it). Until more questions that held too painful of memories for her to answer.

She was suppose to walk in to the hall once all of the students of Vollart were seated and be given a piece of paper (AN this is an American school so they use pens and pencils and paper.) and a pen that when touched to the paper will write and announce to the hall what house she was to be placed in. There were -like Hogwarts- four houses for the students: Izac, Stephanie, Robert and Claira (pronounced Claire-a). Unlike Hogwarts the founders decided that they were going to use their first names to make this school less formal. The houses were almost replicas of the Hogwarts houses in their reputations. Izac's house is well known for their bravery and courage; Stephanie's is known for their kind hearts and forgiving nature; Robert's for their smarts and understandings of complicated things; then there was Claira's house. Claira's is where it was the difference. While still having many Slytherin qualities, they were also known for their Gryffindor like courage, and Ravenclaw brilliance. This house also wasn't SO obsessed about being pureblood, but they still thought that being pureblood was better than anything else.

Hermione wasn't sure which house she would want to be placed in yet. Somewhere inside her she knew that Izac (the Gryffindor like one) wasn't the one for her. After the war and what she had to witness, had made her pretty cold and closed of to the people around her. The professors at Vollart had been trying to get her to come out of her depression like state for weeks during the summer, but nothing seemed to work. The old Hermione just didn't appeal to her anymore.

The lack of possibilities at being put into Izac lowers her possible choices. She was sure that she wasn't going to be put into Stephanie's house because it defiantly didn't fit her personality now. Thus leaving Robert and Claira left. Both houses were possible for her, but for some reason she was drawn towards Claira. She couldn't explain why but she felt that this was where she was going to be placed.

Suddenly she realized that she was more nervous about this than she was when she was being sorted at Hogwarts!


	3. the sorting

Chapter 3

Nervous, Hermione stands next to the doors to the entrance to the Dining Hall waiting for her signal to enter and be sorted. Headmaster Schwalm told her that he had to explain why there was a transfer student being sorted into 7th year. The WP (Wizarding Paper… original no?) had mentioned that there were going to be students' transferred to many American and European Schools after the Downfall of Hogwarts, but they were forbidden to mention which students were sent where. Mostly for protection, from the Death Eaters the have evaded capture and are seeking revenge. That is why Hermione was sent to Vollart so early in the summer. The ministry all agreed that she was a greater risk than most of the other students for her friendship with Harry Potter and for the Killing of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione had over heard some of her professors saying that she wasn't the only transfer that arrived at Vollart early. She didn't hear the name, but she found it odd that she hadn't seen this person in all of her exploring of this school. She also couldn't figure out where this person was now. 'Shouldn't they be waiting out here with her? I wonder what grade they're going….' Hermione was cut off mid thought by the doors to the Hall opening as Headmaster Schwalm announced " I would like to introduce to you Hermione Granger!"

The hall was cast into silence as every head turned to stare at Hermione as she entered. Not one single student in the hall hadn't heard of Hermione. The last living member of the 'Golden Trio'; member of the Order of the Phoenix; Order of Merlin, First Class; The smartest student to attend Hogwarts since Ravenclaw and the list went on. To say the least the students at Vollart were awed to have such a famous person as their classmate

Hermione stopped walking when she reached the front of the staff table.

"I would also like to introduce to you Draco Malfoy!"

At this even Hermione couldn't help but stare. Draco Malfoy! The same Malfoy that tormented her and her friends for years, who called her mudblood and other fowl names. Granted he was a spy for the light and was a key point in helping to stop DE raids and attacks, but that didn't stop him from being an evil git!

Malfoy made his way down the isle to stop right next to Hermione.

"Granger." "Malfoy" was all that was exchanged as a greeting between the two.

"Could Ms. Granger come up to the parchment, please."

Hermione walked up and grasped the paper with slightly shaking hands. When the pen touched the paper a booming voice announced "Claira!" Sighing with relief, Hermione made her way over to her previous spot.

"Mr. Malfoy if you please."

When the parchment announced "Claira!" also Hermione had a sinking feeling in her stomach. In the same house with Malfoy? What is the world coming to!

"Now at this time we usually announce Head Boy and Girl to the two top students in 7th year. now usually these students have attended Vollart since the beginning, but not his time. Our Head Boy and Girl this year goes to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for Outstanding grades and leadership potential!" Announced Headmaster Schwalm.

A loud roar of applause was heard after this announcement. It seemed that no one was shocked and other than the would be Head boy and Girl everyone seemed pretty happy.

"Now if our two Heads would come and see me after the feast then that is it and we may dig in!


	4. thinking

Chapter 4

As Hermione went to sit down at the Claira table, she watched in amusement as the students all shifted down a couple of seats in the middle. However her amusement quickly changed when she realized whom that second spot in the bench was for.

'They were going to make me sit next to him?' she thought to her self, as she unknowingly muttered, "You have got to be kidding me!" Malfoy who was walking behind her with that ever-present sneer, drawled out, "What granger? Worried that you will embarrass yourself in front of someone as great and pure as me?.. Don't worry, nothing could take you lower then your wretched blood has already taken you. Filthy Mudblood." He drawled maliciously.

Hermione froze; it had been months since she had heard that particular insult spring from Malfoy's mouth. It came out so easily that she could hardly believe that he had ever stopped saying it. He may have been evil, but (during the months before the battle) he had obviously stopped and resorted to some slightly offensive arguments. But here it was. He said it with no regret, and said it like he truly wanted to watch the pain that it would surely inflict on Hermione. The old Malfoy seemed to be back with a vengeance.

Hermione didn't even grace him with facing him, she just continued to walk bye. As she did though, she whispered so only he could hear. "Resorting back to your fathers ways, I see. Well you may have helped in the war, but I think that you only did that to save your own hide. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing better than you're no good Death Eater father. And by all means I'm willing to help you achieve his fate. Dirty Death Eater." She smirked at the speechless Malfoy and went to sit down at her spot.

As she sat down she glanced at the students all around her. They were eating like heathens! This was almost too painfully like Hogwarts. During the months of preparation for the war, Hermione was constantly accosted; by staff and friends about how little she ate. Hermione had always pointed out that she had never been a heavy eater, but if it would ease them then she would eat more. She always made a point of putting more on her plate, but she could never stomach it all. Then when she was the only student in the hall during her summer stay at Vollart, it started over again, because unlike before when she would eat a small, but only slightly worrying portion, she was now talking one (or two on a good day) bites, then stopping and saying that she was stuffed. And she meant it. She felt that if she ate anymore then she would puke. Occasionally that had happened. The staff at Vollart had said to her that she was falling into depression and asked her to get treatment. But Hermione didn't think so and she always denied it. The staff was at a lost. Then knew that they could force her, to take treatment, but they knew that she would accept it, then once treatment was over with then it would start over again, because she had never thought it there to begin with. Coming full circle, so they gave up and decided that she was better to decide for herself, as she appeared to be a sensible young girl.

Hermione scooped some food onto her plate and sat there moving it around on her plate. She was thinking about the things that she had said to Malfoy. She may have gone too far, but the git deserved to be taken down a peg. No what she really was thinking about was, her killing someone. It was a war so it was justified, and it wasn't like he was her first.

During the winter break of sixth year Hermione had been at her house in London and had walked down to her kitchen one morning to see her parents tied up. She was shocked and while she was pulling out her wand she was grabbed from behind. A group of DE had been waiting for her to enter. They made her watch, as her father was tortured, her mother raped repeatedly, then killed. They threw her to the floor, and beat and raped her within an inch of her life, then left her thinking that she would die there. She was almost unconscious, but the whole time lying there she had stared into her mothers lifeless eyes with numb shock. The order had gotten distress signals from her house and had come with a whole team of arurors. The house was silent when they had seen what happened, and since then everyone had treated her like porcelain until she snapped. She had found out who it was and had hunted them down and slaughtered them. They were her first kills, with more following.

While she was thinking about her past (and growing steadily numb) she didn't notice that dinner was almost over, but she also didn't notice that a pair of gray eyes watched her with concern as she grew paler, and ended up running out of the hall with a arm wrapped around her stomach and a hand covering her mouth. Draco knowing that she wouldn't accept his help right away got up slowly and glided out of the room.

**Wow it has been about a year since I updated this story and for that I am sorry. I have been swamped with school and personal issues and have been unable to update. I thank you all for sticking with my story and I am going to try (granted that my life gives me time) and continue this story. Again I am sorry for the wait.**


End file.
